This invention is in the field of food preparations and more specifically those utilizing beans as the predominant ingredient. The invention relates to many different food mixes including a dehydrated mung bean burger mix, protein drink mix, and instant soup mix which may be reconstituted by the use of water or other nutritious fluids.
There are many burger mixes on the market today used for burgers or added to meat as an extender. Most of these mixes are made mainly from grains ground to a coarse consistency, with the addition of spices, flour and preservatives. The mixes are nutritious in their composition and have the appearance of meat burgers. Unfortunately, the mixes absorb moisture slowly and have a gritty consistency due to the ground grains and legumes which need more time for soaking than allowed on directions. The mixes also display a problem of not binding properly together due to the course consistency and low binding quality of ingredients. According to the present invention, a burger mix is provided with quick absorption quality, excellent texture and holding quality. The mung bean burger mix has been formulated to provide a burger with easy preparation and forming qualities, attractive appearance which can be stored for periods of time, with little or no loss of binding, holding absorption and taste qualities.
The normal bitter taste of the mung bean sprout is eliminated through the use of the method disclosed herein. This new and unexpected result is achieved by lightly coating each sprout prior to dehydrating and grinding the sprout and then subsequently mixing the particles with a specially formulated dry mix selected in accordance with the desired food mix. Further, a new and unexpected result is provided by the coating in that the mung bean burger mix displays superior binding characteristics when reconstituted with water.
The improved characteristics of the mung bean sprout is achieved through the conservation of protein in the sprouts which are harvested prior to reaching adult size. In lieu of the normal protein breakdown there appears free amino acids and amides. Further, the mung bean sprout vitamin B content increases on the average of 200 percent during the first three days of sprouting. The present invention uses low temperature in drying the sprout to conserve the vitamin protein and enzyme quality of the products.
Mung bean sprouts are a stable article of diet among the Chinese and a common ingredient of chop suey. Typically, the sprouts are prepared by thoroughly soaking the beans and germinating under a damp cloth for several days. Nevertheless, it has heretofore been unknown to utilize the sprouts in accordance with the present invention and particularly to achieve the previously described characteristics.
Beans have been combined in various products. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,116, issued to Weith, there is disclosed a carob bean flour as an ingredient in a bakery product. A legume-base flour is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,803, issued to Panchuk et al. Soybeans have been used quite extensively in various products such as the food product disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,323. Likewise, dehydrated food products are quite well known such as shown in the method of forming a dry soup mix disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,677, issued to Andrews et al.